Unfortunate Mishap Series
by StrifeVsTribal
Summary: Just a bunch of random things happening to various Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts characters. Rated T for safety possibly for later chapters .
1. Cloud

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing!_

_Note: This is what happens when you're sleep deprived and the power is out._

**First Time for Everything**

This could _not_ be happening, yet it was. What had he done to deserve this?

_Best not to go there,_ Cloud Strife thought to himself, as he stared at his reflection in complete shock. One part of him just wasn't _him_ this morning. His arms were still perfectly toned, his chest sculpted, and his eyes still glowed electric blue from Mako energy.

The defect was even more important than any of those things. To him, at least.

For the first time, Cloud Strife's hair, his blond, gravity-defying hair, was _flat_.

He shook his head, wincing at the fact that his hair actually moved, and ducked under the cabinet below the sink. _I can fix that,_ he thought, as he rummaged for hair gel. But, it wasn't there.

_Ok, don't panic. _He then looked in the medicine cabinet. _Tifa may have moved it to keep Marlene and Denzel out of it._ He frowned, still not finding gel. Not even hairspray. _Like that would hold,_ Cloud thought.

He felt the shock creeping in on him. _Flat hair plus no gel equals me not making any deliveries,_ he thought worriedly. He was _not_ going out in public like this! He had a reputation to maintain!

Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Tifa's footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, he stuck his head in the cabinet under the sink again.

She stopped at the doorway, which he was grateful for.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

"No…" he replied truthfully.

"What's wrong?" He heard her take one step toward him.

"NO!" Cloud threw one of his hands out dramatically to stop her approach.

"Cloud, what—"

"Look, Tifa, this is a serious emergency!"

"Ok…" For some reason, her voice sounded as if she were questioning his sanity. "What is it?"

Cloud took a deep breath and with as much dignity as he could, said, "I need hair gel…"

Tifa laughed out loud. "So, go to the store."

He scoffed, "Hell no! Not like this! Tifa, will you _please_ go for me?"

"And the kids?"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. They'll be fine."

"What kind do you use?" she asked him calmly, but he could hear that she was trying not to laugh again.

"Uh, um…" He'd never told anyone that.

"Cloud?"

He muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

Cloud sighed in defeat. "Super-Ultra-Mega Hold…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour of Marlene and Denzel's questions, Cloud finally heard Tifa coming back upstairs.

"Tifa! Cloud locked himself in the bathroom!" Marlene squealed in amusement.

"And he won't even say why!" Denzel added in disappointment.

Cloud heard Tifa giggle then say, "Cloud's just having a little issue."

He sighed again, wrapping a towel around his hair and unlocking the door for Tifa. She came in, gave him the bottle, and went back downstairs with Marlene and Denzel.

Cloud spent the next twenty minutes fixing his hair before going back to his room and properly dressing himself. Downstairs, he saw the kids playing checkers and Tifa chatting with a few patrons.

"Feeling better now?" she asked, as he went over to her.

"Tons," he admitted, accepting the mug of coffee she offered him and taking a sip. "Thank you," he added sincerely.

She just smirked. "You know, Cloud, you have weird moments, but I love you anyway."

He chuckled softly. "Tifa, me without hair gel is like Sephiroth without a hair straightner."


	2. Sephiroth

_Disclaimer: The fact that I own nothing hasn't changed._

_Author's Note: I decided to add on to my "hair gel" story since I got some good reviews on it. I'm dedicating this fic to my friends, Erica and Kristin, because they're usually the only ones who I can be nerdy and brainstorm with. Enjoy!_

**Unfortunate Mishap Series**

**#2: Sephiroth**

Sephiroth stood at his bathroom sink at four in the morning. He snarled at his reflection and turned on his flat iron. He _hated_ the way his hair looked in the morning; it had _way_ too many curls and waves.

After brushing through his hair (which was much harder than it sounds due to its length), he began to straighten it. He hummed his theme song as he worked, making sure every strand laid flat.

He finished the front of his head and was about to start the back when the iron shorted out. "What the hell?" he muttered.

He turned the iron off and tried turning it on again; the red light didn't come back on. "Very well…you don't deserve to touch my hair anyway, you ungrateful device," Sephiroth muttered, ripping the cord out of the wall and incinerating the entire iron with his hand. He looked back at his reflection in shock. If anyone saw him like this…. He shuddered; he didn't want to think about that. _Looks like my plans for the day have changed, _he thought.

Sephiroth stormed over to his computer and logged on to the _Shin-ra Online Store._ He sneered at his screen name, _strifehater1_. "Damn you, Rufus Shinra," he muttered; Rufus had the original _strifehater_.

He typed _hair straightner_ into the search bar, cursing again when the loading screen was slow. Not that he could expect any better since he was out in the middle of nowhere. When the screen finally loaded, Sephiroth scrolled through the selection, his expression changing from a simple frown to one that looked like someone was pressing something hot to his forehead. _300 Gil for a _hair straightner_? _he thought angrily to himself. He was a _villain_, for Jenova's sake! He'd already committed plenty of heinous crimes (not that he felt any compassion for the people affected, of course).

Sephiroth growled and finished ordering the iron. The confirmation read that it would take three days for the iron to arrive. As he sat in the corner in the fetal position, muttering inaudibly to himself, Aeris smiled from above. "That's what you get for impaling me through the stomach," she said smugly.

_Ok, I know that was really short, but I wanted to mess with Sephiroth and show how vulnerable he could be. Review please! Third chapter is in the works ^_^_


End file.
